The Skyline War - Sign your Crew and/or Marine's here.
Yo it's the Tyrant you all love and worship :) Anyways, This is a page where you will all sign up your pirate crew's and marine's. Sign your Pirate Crews here!! But also list a legitimate reason why they are involving themself. Not just -has met nova. But a legitimate emotional or cool reason for your pirate's to want to save Nova Blade!! *The Skyline Pirates - To save their captain and beloved friend. *The Cosmic Pirates - Captain wishes to save his eldest brother. *Shiro and the Kaze pirates to save his blood brother and friends. *Seth Darken and the Slawter Pirates - An excuse for the crew to practise fighting with the marines as their punching bag. Also Seth wants to fight Nova and refuses to let him be killed by anyone other than himself. *The Dax Raider Pirates Dax hates the marines for killing his mother. To miss an opportunity like this to damage the marines would be stupid. Plus Dante would like to ask Nova about Monkey D Dragon and he can't do that if he is dead. *The Technicolour Pirates - To save there friends. *The Purple Haired Pirates - Alexander and Nova met at an unknown island they fought nova won of course and they agreed to meet up at the grandline. they became friends and rivals *The Numbered Pirates - To save their friends. *Alpharess Pirates - To save their friends. *Magarani D Grim - To save an old Revolutionary friend. *The Black Coat Pirates - To save two friends, Nova and John. *Lucifer (alone) - To save his blood brother. *The Jolly Pirates - To save their friend. *The Red Falcon Pirates - To save there hero. *The Chaos Pirates - Not only is a member of the WPA, but to also for their captain; to save the friend's he made on the sea. *Joudan Pirates - Guddo Rakku wants to save his fellow ally from the "yonkou" war, Nova Blade, as well repay a favour owed to Destiny Blade. *Devil Spawn Pirates - To save their Comrade and assist Silver, Senshi's Lover. *Harlequin Pirates- John Jango refuses to allow Nova Blade to be killed by marines. *Dokugata- After following Swift around, coming to stop the death of such a "gentlmen", but not knowing at who's side he is truly on. *Starfire - To save her first real friend! *Corey Talbain and The Silver Wind Pirates - Came to save his cousin, former comrade, and valuable ally. *The White Pirates - They were jobless so they decided to participate. *Dragon.O.Corte - To save his cousin *Apollo Blade - To Save His Brother (Presumed) and to Piss off the World Government. *Dreaded Pirates - They just can't sit this one out, so they decided to participate to gain infamous reputations. *Bucket Hat Pirates - They don't want to see anymore deaths. Even if it's someone they don't know too well. Sign your Marine's here!! But . . . . . well . . . but nothing!! All created marine's are welcome!!! As the Manly Galaxy Blade would say BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!! *Galaxy Blade - In charge of the Battleship G-0 and overseer of the execution. *Bianca Blade - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war. *Luther Samson - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war. *Benedict Javert - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war. *Fusoshiro Yamai - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war. *John D. Swift - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Marshall Briggins - Called into action after events started, brings 91st Marine Division. *Alexander D Rose - *Roman Takara - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war, also because he wants all pirates obliterated. *Blade D. Kris - Serving Under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade in the war. *Tombstone Grim - Ordered to Participate in the war. Also wishes to see the Death of one more Great Pirate. *Cifer Kasady - Ordered to participate and because he wishes to see some "carnage". *Mark Infinity *Oranji - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Giniro - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Reie - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Mizumau Aoka - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Boris Alexzanderson - Ordered to Participate in the war. *Tristain Christoph - Serving under Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade. *Zidane Makarov - Ordered to participate in the war. Is part of the reinforcements that appear during the war. *Edwin Locke - Ordered to participate in the war. Is part of the reinforcements that appear during the war. *Hydro Marines Taskforce: Trident - Ordered to participate in the war. In charge of attack from beneath the waves. *Vincent Van Rothbert-ordered to join the war, and also believes the Harlequin or Devil Spawn pirates will be there and wishes to fight them *Freya Odile-ordered to join the war, and also believes the Harlequin or Devil Spawn pirates will be there and wishes to fight them *Kain - Ordered to Participate in the war. Also, he thought it was the highest honor and did to make his Adoptive Father. Any Bounty Hunter's? Mercenaries? any hired goons gunna help the marine's out? If so List their affiliation in Bracket's beside their name either P or WG! Sign here!!! *Destiny Blade (WG/P)- Hired by her husband and wanted to spend her last moment's with her son before he died. *Ebon Wilson (WG) - Bored and wanted to see if he could get money off a few bounties. *Marie Laveau (WG)- Wishes to see the execution of her old friend and her fortune coming true. *Taishi (Marie's pet - WG) - Came with her to aid her in anyway that she sees fit. *Kage Z. Bagans (WG) - Coming with Marie, wanting to see with such a "strong" pirate be humiliated in front of thousands by death. *Mitsuhide Kuroda (WG) - Came after to kill Dokugata, but after seeing at was about to happen. Wanting to killing all of the "friends" that came to save Nova, wanting to give them the thrill of what Death's Hands can do. *Liotto D Rose (WG?) - to fight his brother and kill him. *Blade (WG) - Hired by the WG to prevent any pirate from freeing Nova. Also wants to witness his execution. *United Order of the Rippers (WG) - Hired by the World Government to assist in guarding Nova. *Levasseur D. Giotto (WG/P)- Hired by Galaxy and wanted to spend his last moment's with his Godson before he died. *Jean "Smokin Hot" Vixen (WG) - Recomended by her peers due to her being extremely skilled. *Demon organisation (P) - Hired by John Jango de Triezieme to cause chaos JUST SO YOU KNOW!! THE EPICNESS THAT IS THE SKYLINE WAR WILL START ON!! THE ANNIVERSARY OF THIS SITE!!! ON THE DAY WHEN WE CELEBRATE A SUCCESFUL 1ST YEAR OF THIS WIKI'S BIRTH!!! Which is February 19th. SO BEHOLD!! THIS MIGHTY WAR WILL TAKE PLACE ON FEBRUARY 19TH!!!!! To make you all Aware. This War takes place AFTER the time skip, and directly after the 'Yonkou' vs Supreme Pirates War. Nova surrender's himself after the good guys are too injured to fight back, and they take him for execution due to Two of Three Admirals voting for his Execution after being defeated by him (Akainu and Kizaru). This will take place on the World's Largest Marine Ship G-0. For starter's. Crewmember's will not play a significant role in this war, they will merely play a part in the large scale background clash. Clashing with Galaxy's marine's which are extremely tough marine's themselves. Captain's will clash with major marine's. And quite the majority will be needed to even try and fight Destiny or Galaxy. They will basically be the Garp and Sengoku of the war. While the luffy of the war will more or less be Cosmos D. Blade. It's your prates role's to cause epic clash with random marine's that i will randomly pick to face each pirate. Any questions? Ask below and i will try my best to answer >=3